1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional intra-globe model which displays the internal layered structure of the earth representing the dynamic movements mechanism thereof.
2. Description of Prior Art
The earth comprises three internal portions. They are a central core, a lower mantle and an upper mantle. The central core comprises an inner solid core and an outer liquid core of metal iron. The lower mantle and the upper mantle are composed of solid rocks and surround the central core portion. The upper mantle layer includes a 6 to 40 km-thick crust.
The surface layer of the earth comprises 12 plates that are moving and influencing each other. The plates move and change on the basis of the plate tectonics dominated by horizontal movements.
The lower mantle moves and changes on the basis of plume tectonics comprising cold downwelling plumes and hot upwelling plumes dominated by vertical movements.
The central core activates and changes on the basis of the growth tectonics in accordance with the gradual cooling of the earth.
The inside of the earth is mobilized by the dynamics of these three portions of the earth that are mutually correlated to give rise to the entire earth dynamics.
Conventional globe models typically comprise a main globe body that is an opaque sphere and displays on the surface thereof various data of the surface layer of the earth including those of continents and other land masses, the oceans and the national boundaries as well as major cities, mountains, rift valleys, troughs and submarine volcanoes. The spherical main globe body displaying data of the surface layer of the earth is then rotatably held by a semicircular support frame with the axis of rotation normally running through the poles. The support frame is rigidly secured to a base.
Such globes, however, show only the surface layer of the earth and hence cannot show the internal structure of the earth containing the core and the mantle therein.
Meanwhile, U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,550 discloses an earth planet model that displays the inside of the earth. The globe model of the U.S. patent comprises three transparent spheres that correspond respectively to the inner core, the outer core and the mantle. Each sphere displays on the surface thereof the structure of the respective inner portion.
However, since the earth planet model of the U.S. patent is designed mainly to display the plate tectonics structure of the surface layer or the crust of the earth, the prior art model only shows rough locations and sizes of the upper mantle, the lower mantle and the core by disposing the respective spheres within the outermost sphere, in terms of the internal structure of the earth. In the prior art globe model comprising concentric spheres, the. spaces between the spheres are not utilized for displaying the inner structure, but filled with a reinforcing foam material, for example, instead. Therefore, the prior art model does not sufficiently display the inside of the earth three-dimensionally including the areas corresponding to the spaces between the spheres.
In view of the foregoing of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an intra-globe model which displays the entire internal structure of the earth three-dimensionally to make the viewer easily comprehend the configuration of the inner portions of the earth as well as the dynamics of the movements of each portion.
According to the invention, the above object is achieved by providing a three-dimensional intra-globe model characterized by comprising a plurality of concentrically arranged spheres made of transparent material except the innermost sphere and being provided with three-dimensional display members arranged between adjacent spheres in correspondence to intra-global structures.
With this arrangement, a plurality of spheres are concentrically assembled to form the model, the spheres being made of a transparent material except the innermost sphere, and the model is provided with three-dimensional display members arranged in the spaces between the spheres to indicates the corresponding respective parts of the inside of the earth so that viewers can easily comprehend the continuous structure of the inside of the earth through the transparent spheres. The outermost transparent sphere may be made to show the surface layer of the earth including the continents and the oceans. The innermost sphere may be transparent, translucent or opaque.
In a preferred arrangement of the three-dimensional intra-globe model as defined above, said spheres include first through fourth spheres corresponding respectively to the inner core, the outer core, the lower mantle and the upper mantle.
Between the first and the second spheres are provided with high-temperature and low-temperature display members corresponding respectively to the upwelling convection currents and the downwelling convection currents inside the liquid outer core.
Between the second and the third spheres are provided with high-temperature and low-temperature display members corresponding respectively to the hot plumes and the cold plumes inside the lower mantle.
Between the third and fourth spheres are provided with high-temperature and low-temperature display members corresponding respectively to the hot plumes and the cold slabs inside the upper mantle.
The twelve plates of the earth""s surface layer are represented on the fourth sphere as well as the other geoscientific data of the surface layer of the earth. Moreover, dynamic movements in each layered domain inside the earth can be shown on each sphere surface.
As mentioned above, in accordance with this arrangement, four spheres are provided corresponding to the inner core, the outer core, the lower mantle and the upper mantle of the inside of the earth. The structure of the growth tectonics is three-dimensionally displayed in the space between the inner first and second spheres. The structure of the plume tectonics is three-dimensionally displayed in the space between the second and third spheres corresponding to the lower mantle. The structure of the plate tectonics is three-dimensionally displayed in the space between the third and fourth spheres corresponding to the upper mantle. The data on the surface layer of the earth is displayed on the surface of the fourth sphere. Thus, viewers can easily and sufficiently comprehend the internal structure of the earth as well as its surface layer.
In another preferred arrangement, a three-dimensional intra-globe model of the type as defined above is characterized in that each of said spheres comprises a pair of semispheres that can be put together and separated from each other and that the outermost sphere has a flange projecting outward from a parting interface rim thereof.
With this arrangement, each of the spheres comprises a pair of semispheres that can be put together and separated from each other with ease so that other necessary members can be arranged easily in the space between any adjacent spheres. Additionally, since the outermost sphere displaying the surface layer of the earth has a flange arranged around it, the globe can be easily handled and carried by holding the flange. Any of the other inner spheres may also be provided with a flange. The provision of such a flange can also facilitate assembling the semispheres.
In still another preferred arrangement, a three-dimensional intra-globe model as defined above is characterized in that the spheres are made unrotatable relative to each other by means of a link plate running through the center of the spheres.
With this arrangement, an oblong link plate is made to pass through the center of the parting interface rim of the semispheres and the spheres are rigidly secured to the link plate so that all the spheres may be linked to each other and made unrotatable relative to each other. Accordingly, all the spheres are made to keep a predetermined positional relationship. Also, they may be easily reassembled relative to each other if they are disassembled for some reason or other.
In still another preferred arrangement, a three-dimensional intra-globe model as defined above is characterized in that a spherical model comprising said plurality of concentric spheres are placed on a cylindrical base without being rigidly fitted thereto.
With this arrangement, the spherical globe is simply placed and supported on the base without being rigidly fitted to the base so that the user can easily lift and move the globe to change its attitude on the base for the convenience of viewing any desired part of the inside of the globe.